ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Superheroes Exist
'Superheroes Exist '''is a TV Show by Saban and DHX Media. Plot Superheroes (e.g. Crimson Man) and Supervillains (e.g. Horribella) exist everywhere around the world. The ''International Super Hero Committee was summoned by the people of Earth to stop any evil villain that stands in their way. Heroes * Christopher Michael Murray/Crimson Man: Has the power of color manipulation in Kilbirnie. * Trevor Tachyon/Tetsujin: A normal soldier who turns into a giant superhero who fights kaiju in Tokyo. * Lee Richards/Lederhosen: He used to be an ordinary boy, but when he got his kung-fu-powered German trousers, complete with cape and helmet, Lee now fights crime in Charleston. * Christina Isaacs/Cheerleader: She got her firework powers from her family, and she is born of their dynasty. She fights crime in Columbia. * Oliver Matthews/Orbit Man: A rocket-equipped superhero who protects his beloved Orlando from demons and Nazis. * Ben A. Brac/Bric-a-brac: He has a strange power- he can turn criminal's weapons into bric-a-brac. He protects Johannesburg. * Richard Coon/Raccoon Man: When his parents were killed by a mugger, he was raised by raccoons who cared for him, they even gave him a coonskin hat and a rapier to protect Nashville. * Justin B. Parker/Werebeaver: When he was a child, he was bitten by a beaver. He is transformed into a werebeaver, and now fights crime in Vancouver whenever he transformed into the creature. * Muhammad Al-Bin/Magic Carpet: A superhero who removes and transforms his cape into a magic carpet in order to travel anywhere in Dubai and beyond. * Donald Waistcoat/Detective Waistcoat: An environmental superhero detective summoned from the elements of nature. He protects Birmingham. * Harry Olafsen/The Hurricane: When a hurricane made him homeless, he was inspired by the storm to fight crime and defeat the pedophiles who abused him in his beloved Kansas City. * Thomas Lord/Timelord: A London superhero who travels in time. * Simon Song/The Song: While flying from Blackpool to his beloved Vienna, he was given the Sultan of Song's conducting wand of magic. He now fights crime anywhere in Vienna. * Fiona Ferris/The Fairy: Protector of all things small in New York. * Mitchell Hamilton/Jupiter Man: Protector and defender of Jupiter and Sydney. * Andy Sven/Metal Fist: Defender of Stockholm, Sweden, he has an armor to protect himself, Iron Man-style. * Simon Chalk/Sobek Jr.: Banished out of Egypt's Heliopolis by Set from his father, the god Sobek, the child landed in the city he protects, Cairo. He defends the Egyptian capital city from evil forces, and in the mortal form of Simon Chalk, a mild-mannered foreign school pupil, fights disasters wherever he goes in Egypt. * Henry Scott/Sunboy: One of the twins who protect the Minneapolis-St. Paul metropolitan area. * Lara Scott/Moongirl: One of the twins who protect the Minneapolis-St. Paul metropolitan area. * Ryan Orionson/Captain Orion: A member of the Orion Corps, an intergalactic police squad, Ryan was chosen to become Captain Orion from a dying member of the corps. He protects San Francisco. * Otto Maximus/Otter: Swims in rivers and seas. He protects the city of Tallahassee. * Alan Quintin/Aquatron: Communicates with sealife and breathes underwater. He protects both Atlantis and nearby Seattle. * Jacob Doolittle/The Zoolinguist: He talks to the animals so that the animals speak to him. He even has his crime-fighting partners, Vultrex the Vulture, and Dagger the English Bull Terrier with him. He protects the city of Cincinnati. * Fred Walters/Fourth-Wall: His powers to break the fourth wall were born when he was acting like a comedian. He defends Calgary. * Guy D. Peters/Dr. Five-Thousand: Guy has five thousand lives to live, that's his power. He protects Manchester. * Michael Torres/Minotaurfighter: A Spanish matador-turned-heroic superhero who fights and kills minotaurs who stand in his way of protecting Barcelona. * TV Boy/Thomas Vincent: A Glaswegian boy who has the power of television manipulation and has a TV for a head and fights evil. * Amazon Grace/Princess Grace: A young Amazon from the Amazon jungle in Brazil. She protects nearby Manaus. * Felix of Rome/Felixius: A man who was frozen in ice who was freed by the Holy Diver. He protects his beloved Rome. * Holy Diver/Perry Morris: Aquatron's sidekick and partner-in-crime. He protects the city of Portland. * Liam Victor/Laser Visionary: A Cyclops-style superhero who has laser vision powers. He protects Ottawa. * Prince Arthur Collins/Toonex: A former cartoonist who turned into a cartoon-like superhero. He protects the city of Liverpool. * The Pittsburgh Superheroes: A team of sports-power-embedded heroes and heroines who protect Pittsburgh. * General America: A superhero who came to life from a fictional old WWI poster, known by many names including the "Protector of Austin". * Peter Porter/Portalon: A superhero who transports himself through portal projection. His birthplace, which is the peaceful Edmonton, is under attack from the same terrorists that killed his friend Jacob. He joined our heroes. * Fatima Love/Lovera: A lovely superheroine who protects Dundee. * Donald Davis/Atom-Manic and the Liberty Belles: Philadelphia-born hero and his sidekicks who fight crime in their birth city by shrinking to any small size. * Agent Peccary: A peccary who, after touching a strange rock, turned anthropomorphic and spoke human. He is given a special gun, as well as his codename 7001, from Merlin, to protect his Sao Paulo home and beyond. * Takeshi Takamoto/Insect Rider: A Kamen Rider-esque superhero who protects Hiroshima. * SentaI Rangers: Noodle-armored, colorful Power Ranger-esque superheroes who protect Osaka. * The Heroic Yellow/Kim Il-Lee: A heroic man who turns into a yellow Hulk-esque, Seoul-protecting monster. * Olympus the Robot: An Optimus Prime/Gigantor-esque mecha superhero who protects Paris. * Tom Maxwell/Thunder-Max: Leader of the superheroes who protect the world. He lives in Washington D.C., where he acts as not only a protector of the president, but also of the entire world. Villains * Cain: The man responsible for the attack on Earth after killing Abel, his brother. * Horibella: A female villainess who serves Cain. * Goblinite: A goblin in knight's armor. * Minotrons: Minotaur guards. * Satyron: The satyr butler. * Centaur Sentries: Sentries for Cain's army. * Set: Cain's servant. * Terroristronians: Robotic terrorists living in the New York-like city Terroristron. Category:Superheroes Category:Superheroines Category:Tv Series